


Snowflakes

by daretoliveforever



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: Riku hated the winter... but maybe this year, it wouldn't be so bad.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masadora/gifts).



When Riku was little, Tenn-nii would always make little snowmen to place on the window sill for Riku to see.

After Tenn left, Riku began to hate winter. He hated the cold and the snow. He hate how he is reminded just how __alone__  he was without his brother by his side.

Eventually, Tenn came back. He wasn’t the same Tenn-nii that Riku knew. The same smiling boy who would sing songs when Riku was ill or the boy who would wrap his own scarf around his neck to make sure he wasn’t to cold.

But he was back.

He still cared. Even if he didn’t show it like most people would, Riku could see it. He could see the concern in the way Tenn would look at him. The genuine happiness when Riku did something well. Tenn still cared.

Sure there were ups and downs along the way. Even so, Riku knew that Tenn still loved him.

*

As winter began its steady approach, Riku began to avoid spending extended amounts of time outside.

He would tell people it was because the cold hurt his lungs. Which was true, but not entirely the truth.

Even though Tenn was back in Riku’s life, he still couldn’t shake his dislike for he cold winter months.

The warmth of his bed, a good book, and a hot cup of tea was more appealing than playing out in the cold harsh air.

“Riku, lets go make snow angels!” Nagi’s enthusiastic voice echoed from behind Riku’s closed bedroom door.

Closing the book in hand, Riku frowned at the door. His eyes traveled to the window where fat puffs of snow drifted towards the ground.

“No thanks, it’s too cold outside.” Riku replied.

“OK! I will make snow angel for you!” Nagi mused before Riku heard him skipping down the hallway.

Riku’s eyes trailed back to the window. He watched as Nagi, Mitsuki and Tamaki all ran outside, laughing at the snow falling from the sky. Riku smiled at his friends, happy that they could find joy during these bleak months.

The dorm was quiet, everyone that normally occupied the rooms were either outside playing or off at work.

The cup of tea he had been nursing had grown cold. Shuffling out of the warmth of his blankets, Riku slipped on his slippers.

Opening the heavy wooden door to his room, Riku was greeted with the warm smells of baked cookies that Mitsuki had made and the scented candles Sougo insisted be lit. A small smile graced his lips.

It was the first winter in a long time were Riku was surrounded by happy chatter and the warm embraces of people that loved him.

For years it had only been him and his parents. Even though his parents loved Riku, and would spend as much time as they could with him, there was still a hint of sadness that clung to them. To all of them.

Winter reminded them all of Tenn.

The sound of the doorbell startled Riku.

“Maybe they got locked out…” Riku wondered.

A shiver traveled down Riku’s spine as he opened the door, letting in the cold from the outside. His eyes temporarily blinded by the bright snow reflecting back the suns rays.

When his eyes focused, they grew wide at the sight that greeted him.

There was no one in front of the door. Rather, there was a small snowman, a tiny knitted scarf wrapped around it’s neck, little beads for eyes and a little leaf poke out the top of its head.

It looked just like the snowmen Tenn used to make.

Crouching down, Riku picked the snowman up, his hands turning red at the biting cold of the snow.

“You should be wearing more layers Riku, you know you’re not good with the cold.” A familiar, melodious voice said.

Riku looked up from the snowman in his hands.

Standing before the doorway was none other than Tenn. A soft look smiled back at Riku.

“Tenn-nii… what are you doing here?” Riku asked, surprise in his voice.

Tenn hesitated, bringing a gloved hand to cover his mouth. A warm blush was spread across his cheeks. Riku wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or the cold.

“I wanted to see you…” He answered.

There were only a handful of times that Riku could recall where Tenn had been completely honest. Most of the time, truths were spoken in between harsh words.

“Ah come in!” Riku exclaimed, grinning at his brother. “I’m glad you’re here! I missed you too!”  
Tenn stepped inside the warm home. Shrugging out of his coat and slipping out of his shoes, a small puddle already forming below them.

“Riku, what do you plan to do with that?” Tenn asked, pointing at the snowman slowly melting in Riku’s hands.

Frowning at the snowman, Riku contemplated what to do with it. He didn’t want to leave it by the front door as he was worried someone would ruin it. If he put it in the freezer, Mitsuki would be mad. Tamaki already tried that with snowballs, it didn’t go over well.

“I’ll put it outside my window, like you used to do when I was in the hospital.” 

Tenn followed behind as Riku headed towards his bedroom.

Once inside, Riku opened the window in his room, shivering once again at the cold chill of the outside. Carefully he set the snowman of the ledge of the window, it’s tiny face looking inside.

After he was done, he turned back towards Tenn.

“Thank you Tenn-nii.” A warm smile on his lips.

Soft blankets wrapped around shoulder, Riku and Tenn sat amongst the plush warmth of Riku’s bed. Kind words were exchanged.

How have you been?

What have you been doing?

Remember that time…?

A movie played in the background, ignored as the two brothers reconnected.

At some point, sleep overtook them. The older of the two with his head pillowed against his younger brothers shoulder. The snowflakes drifting silently beyond the window. Warmth in their hearts.

Maybe the winter wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hallie (@masadora) for the i7 xmas exchange!! I probably started 3 or 4 different stories for this but ultimately decided on this one... I hope you liked it (*´ー｀*)


End file.
